


OLERA

by thatonewriterkevdude



Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, Limbo, Medieval, soul
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 20:32:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9401843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonewriterkevdude/pseuds/thatonewriterkevdude
Summary: Peliris the wanderer must find his purpose, also going insane on the way there.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters one and two are to be rewritten.

 

“Go die!” Peliris shouted as he jumped off a building to escape security. Before hitting the ground he turned around in mid air, and shot the gas tank at the top of the building, creating quite a large explosion. Flying to the bottom, he fell on a car and rolled to the floor with a broken rib cage. Coming from every direction:  police cars. He shot the one to his rights tires, causing it to flip in front of the one facing him. He then shot the left car’s tire causing it to stop. He then back flipped just in time and landed on the hood of the car behind him right as all the police vehicles crashed into where he was originally standing. “Two more bullets..” He shot one of the cars gas tanks, and as one of the hoods popped off, Peliris slid on it away from the explosion. Suddenly a bullet passing through his heart threw him off balance. He fell back onto a sharp pole in a pile of rubble that had fallen off the building. It went straight through his spine and everything began to turn grey. Before long the only thing still recognizable was the sun. “W..we had a good run…one more bullet…” with all the strength he could, he lifted his gun up, and shot himself in the head. Peliris opened his eyes he was nude and all he could see where mountains for miles. In the distance was a castle of great architecture, and above him was the bright sun. bellow, on the other hand was a thin pillar of which he was standing on. Miles deep was the surrounding area. Suddenly his eyes burned his head was throbbing and something was telling him to jump, a mysterious force pulling him into the surrounding abyss. He was now bleeding from every hole in his body, and he fell off the pillar. As he fell the darkness seemed to embrace him as the sun faded away.

 

**Author's Note:**

> UFINISHED


End file.
